Rolly
Rolly is a HTF fan character. Bio Rolly is a honeydew-colored ringtail lemur who wears a salmon pink bow. Rolly is almost always seen wearing her signature rollerblades which are salmon pink like her bow. As her looks indicate, Rolly enjoys rollerblading, along with other skating-type sports. Rolly is very energetic and will rarely stop doing something until it is complete or it becomes impossible to do. While often seen at the park and skating rink, Roller can sometimes be found at the hospital, often due to an injury from skating. While she is great at skating, Rolly is easily distracted by anything that is shiny, like metal or jewel. If she spots anything shiny, Rolly will stop paying attention to her surroundings and instead look at said shiny object, often leading to the deaths of her or others. Rolly can also be a bit reckless, often paying little to no attention to rules or laws, which can cause deaths and makes her the bane of law-abiding characters like Frilly. Rolly's deaths often involve vehicles, large objects, and her torso. Rolly's episodes Starring roles *On a Rollerblade *All that Glitters *Rocks n' Rollers *Shakes, Rattles and Rolly *Iron-Hearted *Antler Kringle *Fighting Derby *Something Shiny *Cutie Lie *Living in the Pastel Featuring roles *Roll into my Heart *Accidentally Safe *This Is It *Lucy Is Not A Luck *Full Speed Ahead *Indy Grab Appearances *Cash Dash *Get Back Here with my Trash *Mon-Oh No! *Head to Head *A Storm in a Teacup *Seal of Love *Chuckle Your Seatbelt *How Do You Love Me Now *Lit A Fusion *Flower One's Guard *Hear We Go *Belle of the Ball Deaths #On a Rollerblade: Split in half by a rail. #All that Glitters: Hit by Mole's car. #Rocks n' Rollers: Smashes into telephone pole. #Roll into my Heart: Crushed by a lamp post. #Shakes, Rattles and Rolly: Dies from Shakes's venom. #Iron-Hearted: Beheaded by a barbell. #Antler Kringle: Impaled on Kringle's antlers. #Fighting Derby: Smashes into Flaky. #Accidentally Safe: Run over by a car. #A Storm in a Teacup: Sliced by Beat's cymbals. #Something Shiny: Crushed by a branch. #This Is It: Burned. #Lucy Is Not A Luck: Killed by Lucy's lucky charm. #Full Speed Ahead: Decapitated by a glass shard. #Indy Grab: Impaled through the mouth by a skateboard. #How Do You Love Me Now: Killed by Lustly. #Lit A Fusion: Cut in half by a propeller. #Flower One's Guard: Eye impaled by a syringe. #Hear We Go: Smashed into the windshield. #Cutie Lie: Deep-fried. #Living in the Pastel: Head broken after falling off her bed. #Belle of the Ball: Crushed by the crumbling castle. Injuries #Rocks n' Rollers: Hit by a rock. #Shakes, Rattles and Rolly: Face stabbed by shards of glass. #Cutie Lie: Bruised and leg broken. She later has most of her bones broken from a fall and gets injured further after the ship she was on (presumably) crashed. #Belle of the Ball: Bruised badly from bumping into the castle's columns. Kill count *Taily: 1 ("All that Glitters") *Jerky: 1 ("Rocks n' Rollers") *Rocky: 1 ("Rocks n' Rollers" along with Jerky) *Pierce: 1 ("Rocks n' Rollers" along with Jerky) *Flaky: 1 ("Fighting Derby" a''long with Ellie'') *Ellie: 1 ("Something Shiny") *Spicy: 1 ("This Is It") *Twinkie: 1 ("Full Speed Ahead") *Tango (LOD): 1 ("Seal of Love") *Rabeav: 1 ("Cutie Lie") *Riston: 1 ("Cutie Lie") *Quake Tree: 1 ("Cutie Lie" along with Riston) *Giggles: 1 ("Belle of the Ball") *Mime: 1 ("Belle of the Ball") *Aurora: 1 ("Belle of the Ball") *Chompy: 1 ("Belle of the Ball") *Generic Tree Friends: 1+ ("Hear We Go" along with Snowpuff) Trivia *At one point, Rolly was going to be an armadillo and then a cheetah but it was finally settled that she would be a lemur. Gallery Rollheart.png|Rolly with Jock. Rocksnroller.png Rollerblade.png Shinyobject.png|Rolly distracted by a shiny object. Fullspeedahead3.png|Next time, try to not get distracted. Shinypic.png Floweronesguard2.png|She did not see that coming. Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Green Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Primates Category:Season 44 Introductions Category:Lemurs